


Fixer Upper (Fanart)

by fictionforlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M, Travel, healing together, story has its own warnings and tags, warnings and tags apply to art only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the story: After the events of 5a, Stiles is estranged from Scott--and by association, the pack. Derek is off finding himself, or, at least, Germany and some other places. There's a lot of texting and post cards and then Derek comes back to find Stiles missing. Worse, nobody seems to remember Stiles existing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixer Upper (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fixer Upper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361743) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



> A Teen Wolf Big Bang entry, based on ArsenicJade's fic, Fixer Upper. These drawings won't make any sense unless you read Fixer Upper first. Please heed the story's warnings, as it deals with some sensitive and triggering issues. 
> 
> I wanted to draw something that was not explicitly described in the story, I hope that's okay, ArsenicJade (except the First Kiss part, I just had to draw it because it was perfect).

He stays in the preserve long after Malia leaves, and after some time, he remembers the postcard in his back pocket and pulls it out. It's from Cardiff, with only a single line scrawled on the back. Derek's written, "note to self: wolves aren't meant to go on boats."

\---

Stiles finds one from Nepal in his mailbox on the day he's taken. It's a little funny, he thinks later, how much he wishes he'd gotten to put that one with the rest of them.

\---

Stiles blinks. "I wasn't planning that."


End file.
